


A Hunger Shared

by fosfomifira



Series: kinktober drabble challenge [5]
Category: Lord John Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, That scene from Brotherhood of the Blade, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosfomifira/pseuds/fosfomifira
Summary: John admits to Percy he wants to know what being whipped feels like. Percy never forgets.





	A Hunger Shared

**Author's Note:**

> The whipping in question is very mild and only obliquely described.

It had been an odd impulse to give into, a suggestion Percy wouldn’t have otherwise put forward, but there’d been something peculiar in John’s eyes: hunger veiled by regret, curiosity, and shame.

Percy was surprised when John said yes. He had so beautifully followed Percy’s orders, making himself bare. The lines the cat-o’nine-tails left on John’s back were a work of art.

When sleep eludes him Percy often thinks of that moment, of John’s quiet sighs and himself hardening. In Percy’s dreams there is time to kiss, for John to bend over a table and offer himself, asking for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [my tumblr](https://selfconsciousfangirl.tumblr.com) for the Sadism/Masochism [ prompt ](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018) for my kinktober drabble challenge.


End file.
